1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for locking boats to prevent unauthorized usage and, more particularly, to a locking device especially adapted for locking a boat having a removable centerboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small boats, such as small sailboats are often susceptible to theft or unauthorized usage when left unguarded at a marina. Many small boats such as row boats and canoes have struts or seats which form an integral part of the boat. With such boats, a cable or chain can be wrapped around the integral struts or seats, and the cable or chain can be secured to a fixed object such as a wall, post, or dock to secure the boat to the wall, post, or dock.
On the other hand, there are other small boats that do not have struts or seats that are integral parts of the boat around which a security cable or chain can be wrapped. For example, many small sail boats are made of molded fiberglass, and the only way to chain or lock the boat is to fasten the boat to a fitting of some sort which is merely screwed into the molded fiberglass. However, a fitting that is secured to a fiberglass portion of a boat is not a very secure means of securing a boat. Screws can easily be unscrewed. Also, a substantial force can be exerted on the fitting, and the screws can be ripped out of the fiberglass. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure which does not rely upon a fitting secured to a boat with screws screwed into the boat.
There are some boats that employ a centerboard that is placed through a complementary slot in the boat hull when the boat is in use. For example, small sailboats, such as a "sunfish" or a sailing dingy employ a centerboard and a complementary slot in the boat hull. Such small boats are usually small and very portable, and the centerboards are removable when the boats are not in use. When the centerboards are removed from the complementary slot in the boat hull, the slot in the hull is available for receiving a device for securing the boat to a fixed structure. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure that employs the slot in a boat that is used for receiving a centerboard.
A boat hull has a top side, or deck side, and a bottom side. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure that can be installed on a boat hull from either the top side or the bottom side of the hull.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to locks for boats, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,896; 3,871,199; 4,418,550; 4,907,522; and 5,215,488. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,896 discloses a complex mechanical lock for either a motor or a fuel tank of a boat. Although such a lock impedes unauthorized use of the boat, such a lock does not secure the boat to a fixed structure. Therefore, such a lock does not prevent the entire boat from being towed away from a fixed structure. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,199 discloses another complex mechanical lock for disabling a boat and therefore making it more difficult for an unauthorized person to use the boat. However, this lock does not prevent the boat from being towed away from a fixed structure. To avoid the complexities of the locks disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,896 and 3,871,199, and to prevent a boat from being towed away from a fixed structure, it would be desirable if a simple lock were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,550 discloses a boat locking device that employs a plate that fits through a centerboard slot in the boat's hull. A cable or chain is attached to one end of the plate and is used to secure the boat to a fixed structure. Some sort of means are used at the opposite end of the plate to keep the plate from passing through the centerboard slot. Although this device has many desirable features, there is a specific desirable feature that it lacks. To use the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,550, the plate must be installed on one side of the hull, and the plate is secured to the fixed structure on the other side of the hull. Such an installation process requires that either the boat must be placed on one side or on its end for installation. Or, the plate must be inserted through the centerboard slot with the boat one side up, the boat must be turned over, and the cable or chain is secured to the plate with the boat in an other-side-up position. Such required installation procedures may be very inconvenient and troublesome. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a boat to a fixed structure that permitted the device to be installed in a centerboard slot from one side of the boat hull and permitted the boat to be secured to a fixed structure from the same side of the boat hull. Such a desired device would preclude the necessity of either placing the boat on its side, turning the boat from one side to an opposite side, or having to remove the boat from the water for installation of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,522 discloses a boat mooring apparatus that employs a cable or chain that engages a fitting attached to the hull of a boat. Disadvantages of using such a fitting are described hereinabove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,488 discloses a locking device for locking a fin to a boat hull. Such a device does not prevent a boat from being towed away from a fixed structure.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use locks for securing boats to fixed structures, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a boat locking apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not rely upon a fitting secured to a boat with screws; (2) secures a boat to a fixed structure by employing a slot that is integral to the construction of the boat that is used for receiving a centerboard; (3) can be installed on a boat hull from either the top side of the bottom side of the hull; (4) is used for securing a boat to a fixed structure; (5) is simple in structure and operation for securing a boat to a fixed structure; (6) permits the device to be installed in a centerboard slot from one side of the boat hull and permits the boat to be secured to a fixed structure from the same side of the boat hull; and (7) precludes the necessity of placing the boat on its side, turning the boat from one side to an opposite side, or having to remove the boat from the water for installation of the device. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique boat locking apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.